Le pire des frères
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Alors que Thor est bien décidé à se venger de Thanos une phrase tourne en boucle dans sa tête, une phrase maudite et qui lui fait du mal un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle revient, une phrase qui pourrait bien avoir de lourdes conséquences.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **Alors que Thor est bien décidé à se venger de Thanos une phrase tourne en boucle dans sa tête, une phrase maudite et qui lui fait du mal un peu plus à chaque fous qu'elle revient, une phrase qui pourrait bien avoir de lourdes conséquences.**

 **Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce film m'a tellement retourné le cerveau que j'en arrive à ne plus avoir qu'envie d'écrire dessus en ce moment. Alors voilà un troisième texte qui m'est venu lorsque que... Bon je vous laisse découvrir le texte, vous allez comprendre. Comme tous les textes sur IW, une review même courte sera super importante pour moi.**

 **Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler sur le film.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le pire des frères**_

Thor ne pouvait se défaire de cette boule qui lui nouait l'estomac. Elle était apparue sur le vaisseau, lorsque Thanos et l'Ordre Noir avait disparu grâce au pouvoir des pierres… Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin partis, laissant Thor dans un vaisseau rempli de cadavres dont celui de Loki…

Loki en direction duquel il avait rampé. Sur le corps duquel sa main s'était verrouillée pour le secouer doucement, cherchant à le ranimer alors qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Son corps inerte et froid… Le sang coulant de son nez et des commissures de ses lèvres… Ses yeux verts, d'habitude si expressifs, grands ouverts et vides de toute vie… Il était mort… Mort pour tenter de le sauver et Thor n'avait pu contenir ses larmes. Il avait déposé sa tête sur la poitrine de son frère. Tout était en train de se désagréger autour de lui, mais cela avait si peu d'importance… Loki était mort… Irrémédiablement mort…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thor assistait à la mort de son frère, mais celle-ci était la plus brutale, la plus inattendue et la plus dure, parce qu'elle était réelle… Tout aussi réelle que les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé en le regardant droit dans les yeux… Les derniers mots que son frère avait entendus de sa bouche : _« Loki, tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Ces derniers mots… Des mots qui avaient touchés son jeune frère en plein cœur vu la manière dont son expression avait changé en les entendant… Des mots qui l'avaient poignardé et que Thor regrettait chaque minute un peu plus… Thor était aussi impulsif que Loki était calculateur… Et c'était bien ça le problème… Son impulsivité… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Comment avait-il bien pu lui dire une telle chose alors que… alors qu'il aurait pu fuir à tout moment, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fais… Alors qu'il avait offert sa vie pour le sauver, détournant Thanos de Thor en le forçant à le tuer, lui… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Comme cette phrase était fausse… Le pire des deux, c'était bien lui… Lui qui, comme toujours, n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lui qui, comme toujours, l'avait jugé sans vraiment chercher à comprendre. Lui dont les derniers mots resteraient ; _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_. Alors que Loki… Les mots de Loki s'étaient voulu pleins d'espoir : _« Ne crains rien mon frère, un jour nous reverrons le soleil »,_ ou remplis d'amour implicite : _« Fils d'Odin »_ … Trois mots murmuraient pour lui, en le regardant lui… Une dernière fois… Fils d'Odin signifiant avant tout _« Frère de Thor »_ … Frère pour lequel il allait se sacrifier… Frère dont il évita ensuite soigneusement le regard pour ne pas vaciller, pour ne pas voir les supplications muettes qu'il lui avait adressées… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Mon Dieu que cette phrase lui faisait mal et comme il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de l'esprit…

Les mots tournaient encore dans sa tête quand il atteignit le corps sans vie de son jeune frère et que, dans un dernier sanglot, alors qu'il posa sa tête sur son torse, il murmura sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre.

\- Pardonne-moi petit frère…

Et puis… Et puis, il y avait eu l'explosion, aussi brutale et inattendue que le reste…

...

Le corps de Thor avait été propulsé à travers l'espace. Les gens normaux étaient censés en mourir, mais Thor… Thor était un dieu alors, l'explosion l'avait assommée, mais il avait survécu. Il avait atterri sur le vaisseau de cet étrange équipage avec ce lapin ? parlant qui lui avait servis de coéquipier pour gagner Nidavellir.

Mais avant… avant de s'en aller, quand il avait repris connaissance… Il s'était redressé brutalement, son regard hagard regardant autour de lui et il avait frémi pendant que la réalité de sa situation l'avait frappé… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Loki était mort… Loki s'était sacrifié… Par le hublot, il voyait les débris du vaisseau sakaarien… Il voyait les corps des asgardiens dérivés lentement et, même sans espoir de le trouver, il chercha celui de Loki… Son corps était là… Quelque part… Dérivant dans l'espace pour l'éternité… Son petit frère… Mort sans qu'il ne puisse rendre honneur à sa dépouille… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Comme il regretterait à vie ces quelques mots lancés à la va-vite… Comme il aurait aimé lui dire autre chose… Lui dire qu'il lui avait pardonné… qu'il le comprenait… Non, même pas… Tout simplement lui dire qu'il l'aimait… et de s'enfuir… Il avait eu l'occasion de le faire, il aurait dû le faire. Il était l'aîné, il se devait de mourir pour le sauver et non l'inverse… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Chaque fois que cette phrase revenait, il la sentait poignarder son cœur plus profondément qu'aucune lame…

Thor était resté un peu avec les Gardiens de la Galaxie… Le temps de se retaper… de se remettre de ce qu'il avait traversé… de trouver ce qu'il devait faire pour tuer Thanos et venger la mort de son frère… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Thor frémit et murmura pour lui-même.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Il avait tellement mal… Il savait qu'il devrait affronter Thanos, qu'il devrait le vaincre pour se venger de la mort de son frère comme pour se venger de ces derniers mots qu'il l'avait forcé à lui dire… Une arme… Nidavellir… Les Forges d'Or… C'était le seul moyen… Un but… Un nouveau but pour le distraire, pour chasser ses idées noires qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête… Pour chasser cette maudite phrase : _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Mon Dieu comme elle l'empêchait de réfléchir, de se reposer, de respirer…

Rocket était un étrange compagnon… Un compagnon qui avait vu sa peine et qui avait essayé de le faire parler de ce qui s'était passé… Thor avait frémi… Et pour la première fois depuis que son vaisseau avait explosé, il s'était laissé aller à réellement évoquer la mort de son petit frère, même s'il tenta de minimiser la chose. Parce qu'il était un Dieu et qu'il y avait un certain nombre d'émotions qu'il se devait de garder pour lui. Alors quand Rocket lui demanda.

\- Alors ton frère est mort ?

Thor frémit et répondit en tentant de ne pas montrer ses vraies émotions.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois… Sauf que… Cette fois, j'ai bien peur que se soit réel…

Son regard se perdit parle hublot. Bien sûr que c'était réel… Dramatiquement réel et c'était pour cela qu'il avait aussi mal… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Ses derniers mots… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Et c'était pour cela qu'il devait lutter chaque minute un peu plus contre la boule qu'il avait au fond de la gorge et qui lui donnait envie de pleurer… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Ses pensées divaguèrent.

\- _Pardonne-moi Loki… Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime tellement petit frère…_

...

La suite… La suite s'était déroulée comme dans une sorte de brouillard. Son malaise restait, violent, douloureux… Sa respiration se faisait difficile par moment dés qu'il pensait au corps de son jeune frère, jeté à ses pieds comme un vulgaire paquet… Et Thanos avec son air satisfait et son sourire… Thor faisait de son mieux pour chasser ses visions, pour se concentrer…

Quand ils durent activer la forge, quand le mécanisme se grippa, il ne se posa pas de question. Il devait tuer Thanos… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Il devait venger Loki… Peu importait le prix, il devait le venger… et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le vaincre sans cette nouvelle arme, alors, il avait été prêt à tout, même à mourir… De toute manière, la mort n'était pas effrayante… Elle ne serait qu'un passage pour retrouver ceux qu'il avait perdu et peut-être alors qu'il aurait une chance d'effacer ces mots maudits : _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui dire à quel point, c'était faux…

Ce fut pour cela qu'il se plaça au centre de la forge. Qu'il meure ou qu'il survive, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Alors, autant essayé… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Cette phrase ne le quitta pas… Pendant qu'il s'accrochait au mécanisme, pendant que l'énergie brûlait sa peau et le faisait hurler de souffrance, elle ne le quitta pas… A aucun moment… Cette saloperie de phrase… Ces derniers mots pour la personne qui avait toujours la plus importante de sa vie, en bien ou en mal, mais la plus importante… Son petit frère… Pendant qu'il luttait pour que la forge fonctionne, il bascula dans ses souvenirs.

 _Il se rappela du sourire de sa mère quand elle se pencha vers lui en tenant un paquet enroulé dans des linges. Elle était si heureuse ce jour-là._

 _\- Regarde mon Thor, je te présente ton petit frère, Loki_

 _Thor avait écarquillé les yeux, comme un enfant de trois ans pouvait le faire devant un nourrisson_

\- _Il est tout petit ?_

\- _C'est normal, ce n'est encore qu'un petit bébé._

\- _Et qui va le protéger ? Moi ?_

\- _Oui, Thor… Je l'espère._

\- _Je peux le prendre ?_

 _Frigga avait souris, déposant le bébé dans le creux des bras de son frère. Un bébé qui s'était agité doucement en plantant son regard vert dans les yeux bleus de son frère._

\- _Bonjour Loki… Je suis Thor, ton grand frère, avait murmuré le petit garçon en le tenant fermement contre lui._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Thor pendant qu'il luttait pour maintenir la forge en activité. _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Mon Dieu, comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille à la personne qui s'apprêtait à mourir pour le sauver ? A la personne qui n'avait pas oublié leurs serments d'enfant…

\- _Toujours ensemble ? Demanda un Loki de sept ans à son grand-frère._

\- _Toujours ensemble Loki, avait répondu son frère. Nous sommes les fils d'Odin, rien ne nous séparera jamais…_

Rien… Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui le traversa avant qu'il ne s'effondre, gravement blessé… Rien et aussi… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ …

\- C'est faux Loki… Pardonne-moi…

Puis, il perdit connaissance.

Thor s'était réveillé avec Stormbreaker à la main, prêt à combattre enfin Thanos et à lui faire payer ses crimes, à lui faire payer ces quelques mots qui revinrent le frapper en plein cœur : _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ …

Le moment était venu de le faire payer.

...

La suite avait été différente… A nouveau en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, Thor avait décidé de traquer Thanos. Le Titan Fou voulait aller sur Midgard ? Alors Thor irait sur Midgard, faisant une entrée tonitruante en pleine bataille au Wakanda, mais surtout en hurlant.

\- Où est Thanos ?

Oui, son unique but était Thanos… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Son unique but était de le tuer pour effacer ces maudits mots de son esprit, pour détruire celui qui avait torturé à mort son petit frère.

La bataille avait eu un étrange effet sur le dieu du tonnerre. C'était à la fois un défouloir et un exutoire pour sa rage. A chaque ennemi qu'il fauchait, il se répétait cette maudite phrase _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Et cela décuplait à la fois sa force et sa rage. _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … C'était une phrase maudite qui le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne pouvait pas l'effacer… Elle lui brisait le cœur… Mais elle était là… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Et chaque fois qu'elle résonnait dans sa tête, chaque fois il frappait plus fort, éliminer plus d'ennemis… comme pour tenter d'exorciser sa douleur.

 _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Cette maudite phrase était toujours dans sa tête quand il aperçut Thanos, là-bas, surplombant Wanda qui avait tenté de l'empêcher en vain de récupérer la pierre de l'esprit. Wanda qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à tuer comme il venait de tuer Vision… Comme il avait tué Loki… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Non… Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas faire… Cette fois, il pouvait faire quelque chose et il allait le faire… Plus personne ne mourrait par sa faute… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Thanos allait mourir et il saurait qui et pourquoi, on lui ôtait la vie !

Alors Thor bondit dans sa direction, mettant toute sa rage dans le lancer de sa hache. Thanos comprit le danger et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il pensa qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tué le bon sur ce vaisseau… Car Stormbreaker brisa son faisceau, rompit sa garde et se planta profondément dans sa poitrine. Thanos grimaça de douleur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Pas maintenant… Surtout pas maintenant !

D'un bond, Thor fut face à lui. La colère et la rage se lisaient sur son visage pendant qu'il empoigna son ennemi… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Son ennemi… Le bourreau de son petit frère… Celui qui avait pris tant de plaisir à l'étrangler lentement, mais implacablement… prenant son temps pour que sa victime se sente impuissante… se sente mourir… Celui qui avait tant sourit lorsque le craquement de ses os avait retenti, déchirant l'âme de Thor comme la lame de sa hache venait de déchirer la poitrine de son ennemi.

 _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … C'étaient les derniers mots que ce monstre lui avait fait prononcer à son frère… Un frère qu'il s'apprêtait à venger… Thanos se verrait mourir comme Loki s'était vu mourir…

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Trop d'émotion… Pour la première fois depuis 1500 ans, trop d'émotion dans une bataille… Le ricanement de Thanos.

\- Tu aurais dû viser la tête…

Oui, mais en visant la tête, il n'aurait pas vu la rage de Thor, pas compris que c'était la mort de Loki qui allait entraîner la sienne… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Oui, mais il avait les pierres, les six pierres d'infinités… Et Thor se mit à frémir… Il avait commis une erreur, une erreur que n'aurais jamais faites Loki… Trop d'émotion… Pourtant, il était dans l'émotion son petit frère. Les larmes lui venaient facilement, il ne le savait que trop bien, mais là, il n'aurait pas fait cette erreur… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Non, ce n'était pas vrai… C'était lui le pire des deux… Lui qui venait d'échouer, car même lorsqu'il tenta de pousser sa hache plus loin dans la poitrine de Thanos, Thor savait qu'il avait déjà perdu. _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ … Et le sourire de Thanos… Le claquement de doigts aussi… Le claquement qui allait tout changer, tout détruire… _« Tu es vraiment le pire des frères qui soit »_ …

Et les pensées de Thor le déchirèrent de l'intérieur.

\- Non Loki… C'est moi le pire des deux car je viens d'échouer et tout l'univers payera pour mon échec… Je voulais qu'il se voie mourir comme tu t'étais vu mourir, je voulais te venger, mais je n'ai fait qu'entraîner des milliards de personnes dans la nuit… Pardon Loki… Pardon… Je ne suis même pas digne de ton sacrifice… Pardon Loki…

* * *

 **Voilà... J'ai eu beau me repasser la chose dans tous les sens. Cette saleté de phrase est bien la dernière que Thor adresse à son frère dans le film et quand on voit le reste de la scène, quand on comprends la manière dont Loki se sacrifie, elle est juste terrible et injuste. Pendant tout le film, on voit bien que Thor est affecté plus qu'il ne le montre par sa mort et je suis sûr qu'il doit penser à ses derniers mots... Bref, ce texte aussi viens de mes tripes, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**


End file.
